Je suis fou fou de toi
by MiniblOnde07
Summary: Des pensées confuses, souffrance muette. Je sais que tu fais exprès de l'embrasser juste sous mes yeux, pour que je souffre. Sadique,... si tu savais comme je te hais et comme je t'aime.


Fanfiction écrite par KimOunette-miniblonde07

Titre :Je suis fou de toi

Mais tu te fous de moi… 

…Et nos cœurs battent à l'unisson, sur les contretemps de l'amour, tel les accords graves d'une musique nuptiale. »

Sans que tu le saches. Car à vrai dire, je sais que tu le sais. Et tu prends un crucial plaisir à me faire du mal, à me torturer de l'intérieur. Tu sais, je te hais, je hais tout de toi, surtout ta manière de me nier en beauté, de faire comme si je n'existais pas ou au contraire de me fixer alors que tu prends ton pied avec un autre, de me fixer et de te nourrir de mon mal être, de mon angoisse, de ma rage, ma jalousie et mon dégout.

On ne m'a pas appris à aimer. Ca m'est tombé dessus, par hasard. Je voulais à tout prix quelqu'un et désespéré, j'ai arrêté mes recherches quand ton visage m'est apparu. On ne m'a pas appris à aimer. Et même si dans un premier temps j'étais heureux, j'ai vite déchanté car l'amour ce n'est pas comme l'on croit, du bonheur. L'amour c'est la souffrance… Maintenant je cherche à oublier et çà personne ne peut me l'apprendre non plus. Il semblerait que cela soit encore plus compliqué que d'aimer. Il semblerait que ce ne soit pas dans le domaine du possible. Suis-je donc condamnée à n'entendre que ta voix, à ne sentir que ton parfum, cette odeur discrète mais tellement présente qui me fera me retourner où que je sois, pour bien vérifier que c'est bien toi, qu'aucun n'autre ne t'a volé ton odeur. Cette odeur que je connais par cœur, que je reconnaitrais entre mille. Quand je te hais, je me déteste de la savoir si bien…

Suis-je donc condamné à ne sentir que toi, à ne voir que toi ?

Le reste du monde semble tourner autour de moi tel un rêve. Les autres n'existent plus. Il n'y a que toi. Ils ne sont que de pâles imitations. Et quand je te hais, je me répugne de penser çà. Je te trouve mille défauts qui l'instant d'après seront effacés par un de tes gestes, un seul de tes sourires, même s'il ne m'est pas destiné. Moi, ce que je veux c'est l'original. Je pourrais rajouter une de tes phrases fétiches : « Je ne suis pas pourri gâter, je ne veux que le meilleur », mais dans ma bouche cela sonne différemment. Ta bouche à toi semble faite pour les dire, ces mots. Mais bien sûr à tes yeux, je suis loin d'être ce qu'il y a de mieux. Je te comprends dans mes moments d'amour et je me dis que tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu m'accordes au moins un regard… Et quand je te hais, je me hais, je me hais de t'aimer. Malgré que je vois, malgré que je sache que tu es un vrai salop. Je le sais au fond de moi mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'aimer et je me hais pour çà. J'aimerais être condamné à ne goûter que ta langue. Mais l'on m'accorde si peu de choses sur cette Terre. Elle ne me fait voir que toi, toi, cette perfection… Non, pas la perfection, mais ma perfection. Ce que je ne peux pas atteindre, comme cet homme qui, dans la mythologie grecque, se retrouve dans le royaume d'Hadès, affamé et aperçoit un pommier sur lequel une pomme semble l'attendre.

Mais dès qu'il tend la main, le souffle du vent fait remonter la branche hors de portée du pauvre homme.

On me montre le paradis et l'on me referme les portes au nez.

Pire, je le vois lui, mon rival, mon ennemi, qui lui a le droit de passer. Qui a le droit de te toucher Mes yeux m'indiquent que tu es proche, à seulement quelques centimètres. Mon nez le sent aussi. Ton odeur caractéristique ne me trompe pas sur ta proximité. Mes mains pourraient t'effleurer mais mon cœur… Mais ton cœur… Le mien est à te pieds, ne tienne qu'à toi que tu l'écrases et je crois que tu ne sembles pas l'avoir vu, que tu le piétines, sans qu'il gêne ta route, sans te faire trébucher. J'ai beau crier tu ne m'entends pas, ou du moins tu ne sembles pas m'entendre. Mon cœur est à tes pieds, il crisse sous tes semelles mais le tien se trouve dans un infini lointain, qui disparait petit à petit sans que mon cœur ne veuille l'oublier, sur une colline inaccessible…

Mon cœur ne peut pas t'oublier, tu y es gravé à l'indélébile, au cutter même, des marques profondes…

Tout me rappelle à chaque instant ton existence. Tu es telle une note que l'on ne peut pas oublier, un pacte sacré ou un mot d'amour à faire passer. Mon cœur voudrait crier, un chant d'amour, un hurlement bestial, plaintif. Misérable et tonitruant. Mon cœur voudrait hurler et pleurer mais les yeux ne suivent pas. L'esprit met ses barrières et le panneau orgueil m'empêche de verser une seule larme. Et quand je te hais, c'est une des choses dont je suis le plus fier, de n'avoir jamais pleuré pour le connard que tu es, de toujours souffrir en silence.

L'autre t'embrasse, toi créature irréelle. Trop parfaite pour exister, tu dois être un songe. Je t'en trouverais des défauts mais à mes yeux, je n'en ai connu de plus beaux.  
Vos langues tournent et je ne peux détourner mes prunelles de ce spectacle qui me déchire, de cette violation de ton corps par un parfait inconnu d'une beauté superficielle qui tâche ta pureté. Je ne peux détourner mes yeux de ta grandeur, de ton visage, de tes expressions, de toi tout simplement. Je ne suis qu'un pestiféré, un rejeté des catacombes qui attend son heure pour te montrer la puissance de son amour. De mon amour, de tout l'amour que je te porte. Mais pour l'instant ce spectacle cause ma perte et ma haine est plus forte. Tu me fais souffrir et je te hais pour cela. Et je me hais de t'aimer.

Peut-être le comprends-tu, peut-être en joues-tu. Mais j'ai décidé de me venger. De me venger de tout le mal que tu me fais. Et je sais que c'est chaque fois cette décision que je prends. Je trouve le premier prétexte pour te casser la gueule comme avant. Pour avoir un contact avec toi. Et je te frappe comme si je frappais l'amant qui a le droit de te toucher.  
Plus besoin de paroles, à chaque détour de couloirs on se jette l'un sur l'autre.  
Et je sais qu'après un moment, je me remettrai en cause, je me calmerai, pour être plus en colère par la suite.

Que tu sois mon amour ou mon ennemi, que je t'aime ou que je te haïsse, au moins tu sais que tu fais partie de ma vie. Et dans les deux cas tu occupes une grande place dans mon cœur.  
Et quelques fois je crois voir dans ton regard une petite flemme s'allumer lorsque tu me domines. Tu es couché sur moi, le poing levé et je sais que tu vas abattre ton poing sur moi, de tout façon tu finis toujours par le faire. Ce serait briser les règles que de ne pas le faire. Mais il y a quelques fois cette seconde de doute, où tu me fixes, tu me dévisages. Et quelques fois j'ose espérer. Mais lorsque le coup finit par arriver, il me surprend toujours et je suis rattrapé par la dure réalité.  
Même si tu m'aimais, ce dont je doute très fort, tu ne pourrais pas. On n'a pas le droit de trahir les pactes, les règles élaborées de ce monde. On n'a pas le droit de refaire le monde avec nos couleurs et nos envies.

Mais quoique je fasse, quoique je dise, quoique j'espère, le coup finit toujours par tomber. Et le lendemain, il y a toujours un nouvel amant pendu à ton cou. Et étonnement, c'est toujours sur mon chemin que vous vous embrassez. Je ne suis jamais loin. Comme si tu me rappelais les règles, les limites à ne pas dépasser. Comme si tu remettais le monde en place, comme si tu savais que ce serait ma haine qui gagnerait à nouveau.

Et tu as raison. Il faut que çà s'arrête. Mais je n'ai pas demandé à t'aimer, mais là je demande à t'oublier. Et çà ne marche pas…

**◊****◊****◊****◊****◊****◊****◊****◊****◊****◊**** ◊****◊****◊****◊****◊****◊****◊****◊****◊****◊****  
****◊**** ◊ ◊ ◊ ◊ ◊ ◊ ◊ ◊ ◊ ◊ ◊ ◊ ◊ ◊ ◊ ◊ ◊ ◊ ****◊**

**◊**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''**J**es**u**i**s** **f**o**u** **d**et**o**i''''''''''''''''''''**◊**  
**◊**.''''''''''''''''**M**a**i**st**u** **t**'**e**nf**o**u**s**d**e** **m**o**i**'''''''''''''''''**◊**  
**◊**:.''''''''''''''**V**o**i**l**à** **t**o**u**t**e** **l**ad**i**f**f**é**r**e**n**c**e**:'''''''''''''''**◊**  
**◊**..''''''''''''**M**av**i**enap**l**u**s** **a**u**c**u**n** **s**e**n**s..''''''''''''**◊**  
**◊**''''''''''''''**J**'**a**ip**e**n**s**éàn**e** **p**l**u**sta**i**m**e**r.'''''''''''''**◊**  
**◊**''''''''''''''**M**a**i**sj**e** **n**'**y** **a**r**r**i**v**e**r**a**i** **j**a**m**a**i**s''''''''''''''**◊**  
**◊**..''''**A**l**o**r**s** **j**'**a**t**t**e**n**d**s**q**u**el**e** **t**e**m**p**s** **p**a**s**s**e**..''''**◊**  
**◊**'''''''''''''**E**tq**u**el**a** **s**o**u**f**f**r**a**n**c**ese**f**f**a**c**e**'''''''''''''**◊**

**◊**** ◊ ◊ ◊ ◊ ◊ ◊ ◊ ◊ ◊ ◊ ◊ ◊ ◊ ◊ ◊ ◊ ◊ ◊ ****◊****  
****◊****◊****◊****◊****◊****◊****◊****◊****◊****◊**** ◊****◊****◊****◊****◊****◊****◊****◊****◊****◊**

I hate everything about you: 


End file.
